Splitting Dimensions
by Neko Blue Hydrangea
Summary: Kurogane is a werewolf who can't remember his past, and Fay is a vampire who is some how connected to his past. This will include Yaoi and is AU. Same story everyone, just REVAMPED and REDONE for all you guy's pleasures!


**Sorry everyone. I was gone for a very long time wasn't I... --is very sheepish-- Anyway! I am currently re-doing and making this story crisp and new! And when I get out of this small block I have I will head on back to Eclipse! For now, enjoy this re-newed version of -S-plitting -D-imensions. **

**I won't guarantee that I will be as fast as I used to be though. Real life is starting to weigh on me and all that. Anyway, I won't fill up this space any longer so you can skip and head to the readings!**

**Title:** -S-plitting -D-imensions, Chapter One  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** KuroXFay (for now)  
**Warnings:** Implying and use of the word "Sex." THIS IS AND WILL CONTINUE TO BE YAOI! _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_  
**Short Summary: **Kurogane has lost his memory and wakes up in a strangers home, and is not very happy about. Yet he feels slightly familiar around said stranger. While the stranger knows him, loves him, and feels guilty since all of this is basically his fault.

* * *

_A clash of two races will cause decay,_

_Until one is born with the power of all,_

_The violence will end and the races will fall,_

_To a man whose eyes are the color he slays._

* * *

Blue was all that he saw in his blurry vision as he came too. A soft blue which made him reach out to touch it. It jogged in his memory something that had been lost to him long ago. An ocean. He was sitting by the ocean underneath a painted orange and yellow sky, the night sky slowly making it's transition from day to night. He could smell the crisp air fresh full of salt, and he could hear the waves as the gently rolled there way onto the shore and then pulled back again underneath the moons pull. The wind caressed his jet black hair, and he glanced back when he found the smell of something familiar coming toward him. Something-- someone whose foot steps were shifting in the fine white sand as he or she made their way over to him. He could remember feeling elated, and feeling that soft floating feeling as the person approached; could remember shifting to get to his feet and ready to greet that person with a heart full of light.

But then someone was calling to him. And the blurry and unfocused memory seemed to disappear into the cold depths of his mind; a metal safe clicking shut and locking it away again. A soft groan escaped him, and he blinked to clear his vision, realizing he had disappeared in that memory. That soft blue were two eyes and he had worried whoever those two blue eyes belonged too because whoever it was was shaking him lightly. He grunted and the eyes seemed to soften when they noticed he was staring at the other person consciously. "Ah... you're awake. That's good!" Kurogane realized that when he had reached to touch the soft blue in his memory, he had grabbed this... man it looked like, by the back of the head and pulled him toward him. Embarrassed of his action he let go of the other mans head and let his arm fall back against the soft cushions beneath him.

"Where am I?" Kurogane barked immediately, in a hoarse voice. "What happened?" This blond man that was still leaning over him sat by his head, and Kurogane looked up at those blue eyes again. This man was not too hard on the eyes really. The eyes were very attracting to him. A soft kind of blue, almost like one would expect coming from a baby's or an animals eyes. He had a nice smile, his hair a fair golden shade that looked like it had a mind of it's own because of it's wispy and almost windy like appearance. Kurogane found his eyes darting around the pale complexion, lingering on slightly pink lips, before heading back up to those eyes. That feeling from his memory sparked and let Kurogane know it was there fiercely, and it shocked him. This stranger, who he wondered was a girl upon first glance, already had his heart racing? Something wasn't right.

"You're in my apartment." The blond man answered, a grin breaking out over his face as he watched Kurogane. A very goofy grin at that. Kurogane was taken aback by that and he cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by the blue-eyed man. "I am not sure what happened to you... I was walking home with my room mate when we stumbled upon you in the alley..." The blond man cleared his throat as he trailed off, which made Kurogane wonder what he could be thinking about with that amused grin of his. His eyebrows furrowed into a slight glare and he was about to say something about it, but the blond man continued. "You were out of it for quite some time." The grin was still plastered on the others face, that stupid amused grin. "I don't suppose you'll be getting up for a while, which means you'll be staying here with me! And if you're going to stay here with me you're going to need some formal introductions!" The man bowed his head in respect. "My name is Fay. Fay D. Fluorite. What can I call you?"

Reeling from the tumbling of words coming from the others mouth, and angered for some god awful reason by that grin, Kurogane just managed to catch enough of that half assed story to understand why he was here, where he was, and who this man was. "Kurogane." And the resulting giggle made his brow furoow even harder. He could already tell he wouldn't like it here. "How long do you think I'll be staying here for?"

"Perhaps a month or two." Fay answered with that same god damn smile.

Kurogane didn't like that answer at all either, something dark raising from the back of his mind and gnawing on his brain, reminding him that he could not stay here that long. It was something important, something that flashed images of blood and war cries, and the feeling of adrenaline and blood thirst. Suddenly a memory hit him hard enough for him to wince, his body locking up and tensing as he remembered pain and then nothing but white. Beautiful white... a calming white. Then all that feeling and those geysers of images faded to nothing again, and his fingers slowly released their death hold on the mattress below him. Fay was looking at him with concern when his vision jumped out of the injured movie in his mind and returned to the present, that infuriating goofy smile slipping from the others face. Kurogane wasn't sure how his body had reacted when he tried to remember, but from the way he was tangled up in the sheets he would guess that he had thrashed violently.

"Are you still in pain?" Fay asked, reaching over to touch his face gently.

Kurogane tensed. Why was this man, a person he had just met, touching him so intimately? Before he could do anything though he had leaned into the touch, and his tired mind grew confused and frustrated. Why would his body respond to an idiot stranger like this!? The glare from lit his crimson eyes on fire, smoldering at Fay and demanding him to back away. Kurogane could smell the blond's skin and the shampoo he used, a soft scent of something breezy, and could hear the heart beating slow and painful beats as it pulsed the blood through out the blonds system. It shot another spike of lighting down his spine, and another bought of racing heart beats that made Kurogane's anger fade into something like confusion. He groaned in protest and turned his face away from the blond. Never before had Kurogane experienced such a strange fondness of touch, his senses picked up and mesmerized by every little thing the blond beside him did.

The blondes hand twitched before it pulled back and rested by Fay's side. Kurogane could make out the slight shadow of hurt in the others eyes, and wondered why it would even be there! This stranger knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about the stranger. Yet, Kurogane felt and Fay acted like that was false. "Do you need me to get something for you?" The blond asked, rousing Kurogane from his confusing thoughts.

Kurogane decided he needed some god damn answers. "Why are you caring for some wounded stray off the street?"

Again, that stupid grin. Kurogane contemplated reaching up to tear it off. "Mom always told me not to bring home strays as well." Fay answered. His voice was light and breezy; soft like the sound of wind chimes getting caressed by the wind. Kurogane got the impression he was trying not to talk to loud. "I never listened. I have always loved little animals, and if they were wounded I would pick them up and take care of them."

That was not what he had asked unfortunately. Kurogane growled as Fay had avoided his question. "Why did you pick me up? I'm not an animal." He tried again.

The grin changed, finally. Into something a bit more teasing. Why did that fill him up with dread? "You remind me of a big puppy!" He felt his face change and heard Fay giggle at his complete shock and mortification. "Kuro-woof!"

That was pushing it. Kurogane sat up suddenly and reaching for Fay's neck with murderous intent. No one mocked him and lived to talk about it damn it! "I am not a dog!" However, he got lost in a sudden memory again. The image of golden eyes and the sound of a howl in the wind pulsed in the back of his mind, sending him back crashing against the mattress with a painful groan.

"Don't get up!" He heard Fay cry, and looking through a foggy gaze he found panicked eyes finding his. It was better then that stupid grin. Kurogane watched Fay sigh and shake his head. "Kuro-pon... you have to be careful. You're still healing." Healing? Fay ignored his confused glance and carefully smoothed the blanket back over the larger man with a loving smile on his face. "Now sit and rest like a good doggie."

Successfully he was distracted. "I already told you I'm not a dog!"

They both looked up at the sound at the bedroom door and Fay was the first to respond, moving toward the door in such a way that it caught Kurogane's attention. He could see all of him, admiring how the other walked with a feline grace. He found himself lingering on certain parts since the tight fitting clothes did not hide anything from his imagination. Which in turn made Kurogane blush when he realized he was doing it. He turned his gaze toward the ceiling with a slight, "tch...", disgusted at himself. Then he took to glancing around the room; anything to keep his eyes busy and away from the grinning idiot. The room he was in was bland and boring, a dresser and a bed making up its volume. It was a small space, the color of soft blue everywhere... Kurogane thought he had never seen so much stupid blue! Even the dresser and the blankets draping the mattress. The only un-blue thing in the room was a small golden kitty plush with blue button eyes that smiled at him from its spot on the pillow by his head.

"Watanuki-kun this is Kurogane." Fai was saying, gesturing toward the man in the bed, but Kurogane was too disracted to bother catching the rest. Instead he glared at the stupid kitten plush by his head, wondering how it would look torn into pieces. It was gag inducingly adorable that he couldn't help shoving the thing away from him. Yet, he found he couldn't even do that. The plush suddenly became familiar to him, familiar and nostalgic. Kurogane looked at it again and decided it was too much effort to move the plush from where it was.

Suddenly Fay was kneeling down beside him again, with that same grin. "I'm going to help you eat okay?"

Yes, he was in pain and injured, but what the hell. He didn't need help doing something like that! "I can do it myself damn it!"

"Oh... such an independent puppy!" In defiance Kurogane meant to show Fay he was wrong, pulling himself up into a sitting position and growling menacingly at him. Fay moved to help despite his threat though, putting some pillows behind him to support his back. He was grinning happily at him again, obviously pleased about something. Kurogane would never openly admit that he was actually feeling a little weak and he was thankful for the pillows. He instead continued to glare as Fay scooped what ever he had on to the spoon for him. "Say ah!"

Like hell he would. "Fuck yo--" Then the spoon was suddenly shoved into his mouth. He could feel his eyebrow twitching as he was forced to swallow, and when the spoon was removed he clenched his fists and gave Fay a look that could kill. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The idiot could have choked him!

"Is that anyway to treat someone who has taken you in and is nursing you back to health?" Fay asked with a light and cheerful kind of tone, and before Kurogane could argue another spoonful of curry was shoved into his mouth.

* * *

_The bedroom smelled of sweat and sex as two figures lay intertwined together in bed. The moon was shining in through the window, peeking behind the curtains that blew in the summer breeze outside._

_Red eyes met blue ones accusingly. "You're blind in your left eye aren't you?"_

_Blue eyes widened. "How did…?"_

_A soft brush of a knuckle on the left side of the others face. "You didn't see the person reach out to grab you." The blue eyes turned away from the burning red ones, but that did not deter the other man. "Is it because of your… condition?"_

_The blue-eyed man nodded. "Yes."_

_The ebony haired man pulled his hand away and looked at the blue-eyed man with slight worry. "Will you tell me how it happened?"_

"_No."_

* * *

'_I should have told him...' _Fay thought to himself, sitting by the ebony haired man's bedside. The other had fallen asleep after putting up a very large fight about getting fed and having to get his bandages changed. A slight smile graced his face as he remembered how Kurogane blushed and shouted and thrashed. In the end he won though, because the stubborn lug had tired himself out and nearly fell asleep before Fay could finish. And now that tiny amused smile on Fay's face turned affectionate. Because Kurogane looked so soft and peaceful when he slept. Fay reached to touch his face with his fingertips, watching the other softly furrow his eyebrows.

Finding Kurogane in the alley way, pale and bleeding had been one of the most horrifying experiences for him. He never thought he had seen so much blood in his life time. So much terrifying, memory staining, crimson blood that looked like a mosaic mess all over the street. He felt relieved only when he had Kurogane in his apartment and was able to stop the bleeding and determine that he was still alive. It was all clouded by sadness though. A sadness because he thought he had gotten rid of Kurogane forever. Though that he had rid of him and protected him in the best way that he could.

Sighing, Fay pulled his hand away and rested his head in his hands and his elbows on the mattress; watching. It seems the Goddess of Wishes was right. He could would wish Kurogane away, he could wish to run from The Nest, and he could wish to be forever hidden from both, but fate would catch up with him.

And oh, how Fay wished Kurogane would talk to him softly and fondly like that again. He missed it so much that it tore his heart in two to be apart from him for so long. He wished to be forever by Kurogane's side. He wanted and needed and ached for it. Unable to stop himself Fay leaned over and pressed his cold lips to Kurogane's warm ones softly. The change in Kurogane was immediate. His sleep became restful and his tilted eyebrows relaxed fully. Fay watched in slight fascination before smiling; a true and fragile smile.

It seemed that even if Kurogane no longer knew him, his body did, and Fay's heart rejoiced in that.

* * *

**So, everyone who read the old version and loved this story, do me a favor and tell me how I'm doing! Please, oh please, no flames!! And thanx for reading The more luff you give, the more motivated and faster chapter two may be written or Eclipse will be brushed free of it's cobwebs!**


End file.
